TruthOr Dare
by Save the Community
Summary: My take on this sub-genre. Sexualities are questioned, innocence is shattered and hilarity ensues? M for precautionary reasons.


**Truth...Or Dare**

There was not a whole lot Tails and Amy could really agree on. It seemed that no matter what it was, from television to favorite flavors to reading tastes (Tails didn't think the Twilight saga even counted for reading taste, whatsoever), but whatever it was, they couldn't seem to agree. To even find middle ground. But now, walking together -technically with Sonic- to Club Rouge for a holiday party, they found they could both agree on the fact that they hated Rouge's parties.

"All we ever do is sit around and play inappropriate games and drink alcohol," Amy kvetched, hugging herself tight for warmth as she and Tails stalked towards the bright neon lights of the club, "what's so fun about that? All we're gonna do is end up contracting something from Rouge or inadvertently from her, or else we'll all get arrested for underage drinking."

"Not to mention, she always makes me leave the room before the inappropriate games." Tails piped up.

"Trust me. You want no part in the Strip Poker rounds. Highly unfair for us of the female persuasion." Amy gritted through chattering teeth. Tails only shrugged, not so sure he wouldn't appreciate a little ogling time at any of Amy or Rouge's chests. He would never, ever, EVER say this out loud though, especially not to an already irritated Piko Piko wielding girl who happened to be in ownership of one of the chests he wouldn't mind taking a good long gander at.

Up ahead of them, and seeming totally engrossed with himself, was Sonic. The blue hedgehog comrade of theirs was yards away up the path, sliding around on the frozen streets like an ice skater going for broke at the Olympics. He did double axles up the wazoo and spun with his foot and nose so even that Tails thought for sure a number of times Sonic would take a nose dive into the ice, being the first one on record in their small circle of friends to get an ambulance called because he was stuck to the ice by his own nose bleed.

The kit shook his head at the thought.

"Check me out!" Sonic shouted and Amy obliged willingly. Sonic spun like the Tazmanian devil, imitating the related noises. Amy giggled madly because, after all, Sonic had NEVER done this before. Tails was less impressed. Besides, his favorite part had yet to come. Tails encouraged it, "hey, Sonic? How fast can you spin?"

"This fast!" And Sonic sped up double time, going "whoa, whoa, whoa!" like a little kid running in a circle. Tails snickered when Sonic threw himself off balance and sent himself flying ...into a light pole who taught Sonic a great deal in the way of solid objects. At first Sonic's feet stuck straight out, then they slumped, then the vibrations moving up the light pole reached the top and shook the snow loose, landing on Sonic's bottom in a heap. Tails laughed maniacally, only because he knew Sonic was okay. That was nothing compared to being thrown through three buildings by a Robotnik bot.

Come to think of it, that would explain all of Sonic's spacey actions...

"Sonic!" Amy shrieked, running over to her beloved.

"Oh, boy..." Tails shook his head, then burst out laughing when Amy slipped and slammed to her butt, sliding across the ice towards Sonic, who had just unburied himself from the snow only to be collided into by Amy.

Rouge opened her club's front door, inspecting the source of all the crashes. She shouted back over her shoulder, "the others are here!"

There wasn't much of a response, unsurprising if you asked Tails, since the only others there were the burly Knuckles and brooding Shadow. Still, Rouge practically skipped out of the club to welcome in her usual guests to another one of her drinking-heavy parties. "I'm so glad you all could make it. No reason to start early, guys." She winked at the snow-drenched Sonic and Amy. Amy had somehow wriggled her way onto Sonic's lap. Sonic clueless as himself, just knocked snow from his ears.

"What?" He said and Rouge tittered.

"Come on in, before you freeze."

"Thought you'd never ask!" Amy jumped to her feet, playing innocent (?) and entering Club Rouge jovially after some Sonic-lap-time. Sonic followed in suit, walking like he was strolling in sunshine rather than bleak cold. Tails scurried inside, ready to thaw out already. Rouge shut the door behind them, at the back of their procession. "So," she drawled, "now that everyone's here... What would you like to do first, you guys?"

Knuckles and Shadow answered with grunts and shrugs and general manly noises. Amy giggled girlishly, sidling up beside Sonic, "why don't we play Spin the Bottle first?"

Sonic blinked and looked at her. He side-stepped away, "or we could...not."

"That's a great alternative." Rouge said, a condescending gleam in her eye. Sonic missed it, so distracted by his crab-dance with Amy. She stepped to his side, he stepped away. And so forth.

"I don't want a repeat of Spin the Bottle, thank you very much," Knuckles threw in his two cents, "I would never kiss Amy, she's like a baby sister. And I'm no faggot, so Sonic and Shadow are out too."

"Knuckles you missed the whole point of her game," Shadow cut in easily, "she only wants you to play because she knows you'll refuse to kiss everyone except Rou - "

"Yeah, well I don't wanna play!" Knuckles shouted over Mr. Ultimate and Arrogant, having turned a brighter and clearer shade of red with every passing second Shadow spoke. The hedgehog Knuckles addressed so accusingly just shrugged fluidly and sank into the couch cushions.

"I'm not particularly fond of the game either, though not for all of your reasoning." Shadow said. "Sorry, Amy Rose, but pick something else."

Amy stopped chasing Sonic to think. "Well, I wouldn't really mind anything as long as it isn't some stripping game."

"Why not?" Sonic rose up from behind the couch he was ducking away from Amy by.

"All you boys where are shoes and gloves anyway." Rouge crossed her arms and quirked an eyebrow at Sonic, who looked down bashfully at himself, blushing all of a sudden.

"You make it sound so wrong when you say it like that..." he said, to which Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"Our fur covers what the girls' fur doesn't, you idiot." Shadow speared Sonic with his words. Sonic narrowed his eyes at Shadow.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game," Sonic retorted.

"What?"

"Exactly."

"Did he crack into the eggnog already?" Knuckles asked the room. The girls shrugged, glancing at each other.

"What about Pony Express?" Rouge giggled at the thought of their last game. Sonic wound up running into and kissing a lamp in the dark.

"That game has all the same flaws as Spin the Bottle, which Knuckles and I have already vetoed." Shadow pointed out, crossing his arms in surly mode. He'd opted out of Pony Express altogether last time, knowing he would not live it down if he ran into Sonic. Sonic grinned questionably from behind the couch.

"What about Nervous?" He said with an eyebrow waggle.

"I...I don't really like that game." Amy blushed furiously, playing with the hem of her jacket and staring at the carpet. She'd always had to quit when anyone got to her collarbone.

"Well, how about Truth or Dare?" Everyone turned to look at the little fox standing by the door that everyone had accidentally forgotten was there. "That way...I could play too?"

Now everyone looked away to lock eyes momentarily with one another. It was practically cardinal rule that Tails was not to be involved with these games.

"The kid is eleven, what's the worse that could happen?" Knuckles shrugged. "We'll just set the rules so that no one's allowed to do anything...um, well..."

"Anything that could get us arrested. No one dare him to do anything of a sexual nature to anyone and no one dare him to drink." Shadow nodded, thinking his outlines were fair enough.

"I'm game." Rouge shrugged just a little and sat with the boys on the couch, between Knuckles and Shadow. "Everyone else?"

"Game." Knuckles nodded.

"Same." Sonic thumbs-upped everyone.

Shadow shrugged, "Amy?"

She looked at Tails, wondering what would happen exactly. "Seems harmless enough to me..."

"Then everyone take a seat around the couch and let's start!" Rouge chimed. Sonic back flipped up over the couch and into Rouge's unsuspecting lap. All she did was glare. He rolled onto the floor, beside a cross-legged Amy Rose.

Tails, for once feeling accepted by these strange older people he called friends for a lack of a better word and relationship description and he too plopped down on the floor, head in his hands eagerly. "So who goes first?" He asked, tails a-twitch.

"Rule one of playing any game in my club; I always go first." Rouge flashed a fanged smile at him that sent shivers down his back. He told himself he was scared of her, but that was for a lack of a better word. He felt warm at the bottom of his belly. "Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"You know the drill."

"Dare. Of course." Tails watched Sonic's playful smile turn into a devilish grin. The glint in his eyes challenged Rouge. "Hit me with your best shot."

On that night, Tails learned a lot about his friends. For instance; Amy's most disgusting secret was that she sometimes skipped her shower (Tails thought that was pretty stupid, considering he sometimes didn't bathe all weekend under Sonic's supervision), Knuckles had never received a hand job (whatever that was), Shadow could not tie a cherry stem in his mouth, Sonic could but he'd never French-kissed successfully in his life ("let's just say, that the girl I tried to...ended with a fat lip," Sonic flushed at the admission), and Rouge and Shadow had never had sex. He learned that Sonic could stand on one hand for five minutes while Amy tickled his ribs, that Amy could grind dance, that Shadow -despite acting like he didn't care- would fulfill any dare, including when Knuckles told him to demonstrate CPR on Sonic.

"Pucker up, sweet cheeks," Sonic grinned flirtatiously. Shadow punched him in the chest bone, knocking the wind out of him.

"A person in realistic need of CPR could not breathe as easily as he could," Shadow swore on this. "I'm a man of authenticity."

Rouge and Amy switched bras (which looked pretty funny through their t-shirts), Sonic sat on Knuckles lap for five rounds, Shadow licked the inside of Amy's ear, and Amy kissed Rouge lightly on the lips on one dare. Tails found his stomach flipping at this.

Tails himself had to admit he didn't even know what masturbation was, much less done it. Knuckles and Shadow treated Sonic like he hadn't done adequate work raising the fox after this was illuminated. When Tails got Sonic on a truth, he'd made the hedgehog explain what the business was all about. Tails swore on his parents graves he'd never ever masturbate (or at least, he'd try it after Sonic went to bed if it felt as good as a jeering Knuckles was making it sound) and he himself had to lick Amy's belly button and make out with his own hand. He couldn't tie a cherry stem in his mouth on a dare, nor could he unwrap a Starburst in his mouth, though he was sure all the extra fiber in his diet was just fantastic.

If anything could be said of this game, it was that it was enlightening and exciting and very interesting.

"Truth or dare?" He asked Sonic. Sonic was his safety, he could always come up with silly dares or safe truths for Sonic.

"Dare. I'm never picking truth again after the, ahem, um, masturbation talk." Sonic feigned modesty, coughing while Rouge, Amy and Knuckles chuckled around him.

"I dare you to..." Tails glanced around, in thought as much as conspiration with the others. His eyes stopped on Amy's beaming face. Sonic had been dared to kiss her three times already and she was so happy she was high on it. Amy herself had put Sonic in Knuckles lap, which made Tails think of all the homo-erotic dares going on tonight... It all clicked into place. He got a little coy and leaned far over to whisper into Sonic's ear.

"No..." Sonic breathed. He pulled away from the kit and looked at him like he needed to examine this person who'd appeared out of nowhere, because no way could this little orange fox be his Tails. His Tails would never... "No..."

"Oh, yes." Tails nodded, smirking. He felt like one of the older ones now. Cream was alone in the category of the younger kids now. "Do it. I dared you."

Sonic stared him down, pursing his lips. "Fine."

When Sonic stood up, Tails couldn't help but chortle. Knuckles and Rouge found themselves sharing a glance. Rouge said, "ooh, what are you making poor Sonic do?"

"Probably the catalyst for a restraining order," Sonic retorted, stepping over the empty dirty napkins used both for holding snacks and stuffing Rouge's bra to see how big she could get. He stopped in front of Shadow and bent down. "Tails says I have to whisper something to you."

"Being?" Shadow tilted his chin down and arched one eye ridge, a cross between curiosity and caution.

"He says you have to close your eyes." Shadow immediately shot Tails a look, the kit nodded excitedly. Shadow rolled his eyes before closing them. "Make it quick," he huffed, not becoming a fan of where this was going.

Sonic, on his knees, leaned forward, swallowed -rather loud in Shadow's ears- and then leaned farther forward to nibble at Shadow's ear, moving to kissing it then going down the side of his face, on his cheek -the girls squealing and cat-calling, Knuckles laughing at each of Shadow's flinches and tighter clenchings of the fists- until he reached his lips. Sonic stopped, mouth fluttering over Shadow's and then he went in for the kill. A sloppy French-kiss. Sonic broke off and put on a show of gasping for air.

"You lingered!" Shadow claimed, pushing Sonic away, who was laughing on his back.

"I think you enjoy all this, Hedgehog." Shadow said.

"Maybe I do?" Sonic's eyebrows bounced up and down. "But, I assure you, only when you're involved, not-so-secret lover."

Amy shrieked with giggles and Rouge cat-called again. Tails was busting up laughing.

"You evil prick." Shadow pointed a finger at Tails, playing serious, and totally ignoring the laughing hedgehog in front of him. He finally acknowledged Sonic with a look. "You may remove yourself from my proximity now, you openly gay person you."

"I find the fence rather comfortable." Sonic looked around at his friends faces. Rouge batted at his shoulder.

"Stop." She giggled.

He pushed himself up, to sit between Knuckles and Tails again. "I am hereby forfeiting my turn." Sonic pulled his knees to his chest and put his arms around them.

"Shadow, truth or dare?" Rouge and Amy shouted at the ebony hedgehog, who looked at them like two-headed aliens each.

"Who am I answering?" Shadow looked between them. The girls shrugged, uncaring and tipsy at this point. After that dare? "Truth..." he said slowly, carefully.

The girls giggled, Amy not being able to stop herself. They looked at each other. Amy tilted her head at Rouge, a Go Ahead.

"What did you think of that super sexy treatment from Sonic?" Rouge giggled out.

Shadow dead-panned Sonic, who was still grinning like he hadn't a care in the world. "Absolutely, wretchedly, HORRIFICALLY disgusting. And that's not even adequate description for the kissing portion of all that." Shadow replied, hoping at least some of what he had to say would deflate Sonic's happy-dippy little smile.

"The lady doth protesteth too much." Sonic shot back, throwing an arm around Tails' shoulders. The kit tittered.

"Whatever." Shadow leaned back on the palms of his hands, leveling Sonic with a cool glance. "Tails? Your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." The kit decided boldly.

"Alright. Sit in Sonic's lap, facing him, with your hands on his ass, for six rounds." Shadow rattled off quickly.

"You weren't thinking about that the entire time I carried out MY dare." Sonic shot back sarcastically, not happy with what Shadow had to say. "Doesn't that count as sexual?" Sonic said this at Rouge.

"It's only sexual if you make it sexual, Hedgehog," Shadow cut Rouge off before she could say anything at all. "And... I know you're a fence sitter and everything, but pedophelia? I really, honestly Sonic, I really didn't expect you'd go so low."

"It makes sense now, though, why he's kept Tails around for so long." Knuckles added, smiling with a -what Sonic thought was- cruel humor.

"Oh, get up here," Sonic put his legs together and pat his lap. Tails awkwardly climbed aboard and just looked at Sonic. No words were necessary between them. They could see the discomfort on each other's faces.

Sonic was one hundred percent sure there was nothing sexual about your baby brother holding your ass.

"Fuck you, Shadow, and the horse you rode in on..." Sonic mumbled.

"I bet you would like that." Shadow said icily, smiling.

The game carried on with people licking whip cream off of inappropriate body parts, secrets and weird habits revealed to everyone.

"Does it turn you on when Shadow's mean to you?" Rouge asked, leaning forward, hands on knees, staring into Sonic's eyes.

He leaned away from her, glad Tails was done cutting off his thighs' blood flow when he had to answer, looking at his hands and nowhere near Shadow, somewhat pink around the edges, "a little bit..."

"What's your favorite physical trait on Amy Rose?" Knuckles asked Sonic.

"Her legs." Sonic was able to say this with a flirtatious grin though, ogling the limbs in question. Amy flushed.

"So, if you and Sonic were the last people on Earth, what would you do?" Amy asked Shadow.

The Ultimate Lifeform snapped back, dead-panning, "commit suicide, what else?"

Other questions Shadow answered, much to Sonic's melodramatic wincing and heart-grabbing:

"If you had to kill one person in this room to save everyone else, who would it be?"

"Sonic."

"If you had to castrate one person in this room to grant everyone else fertility, who would it be?"

"Oh, definitely Sonic."

"If everyone was drowning, but you had to leave one person behind to save everyone, who would it be?"

"Sonic would've drowned already anyway."

"...leave behind in a burning building, a crippled old woman with dementia or Sonic?"

"Are you new?"

Tails kind of wondered what was with Rouge's penchant on making Sonic perform questionable acts on Shadow and Amy's constant need to make Knuckles kiss Rouge in different places and Knuckles inability to veer away from questions about Amy's body when truth-ing Sonic. He also wondered how they came up with some of the...technical...aspects of their dares.

Also, Shadow could sing. He'd never heard a baritone cover of I Will Survive, but Shadow put on quite a show once drunk, hips swaying and swagger and all.

Amy and Rouge belting out G6 was only slightly less funny than Shadow's I Will Survive.

By the end of the night, they were all giggly and -excluding Tails- filled with too much alcohol. One at a time they dozed off. Amy, to one's surprise, first. Then Knuckles, then Rouge. Shadow, who couldn't sleep, carried the girls one at a time up the stairs to Rouge's bed, leaving Sonic and Tails dozing in and out of sleep on the living room floor.

"Truth or dare?" Sonic asked Tails.

"Dare."

"Lick your own elbow."

He tried. "Impossible. Truth or," the kit yawned, "dare?"

"I dunno, dare?"

"Lick yours."

Sonic gave it his all. He vowed to do it one day. "That IS impossible. So, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Lick my elbow." This Tails could do successfully. He noted Sonic was ticklish on his elbow (he already knew, from Amy being dared to lick it, that Sonic was tickling on the back of his knees).

Tails yawned again, loudly. "Thanks for letting me play."

"It's more fun with you included. Even if you are evil," Sonic added, shoving him a little. "That was truly evil, what you made me do with Shadow." Tails grinned at the memory of it. The kit yawned again, but had one more question.

"Okay, Sonic, truth or dare?"

Sonic answered as Tails wanted him to. "Truth. What do you wanna know now?" He laughed. "What's left?"

"Are you straight or gay?" Tails yawned and the room got dark around the edges. He closed his eyes and waited for Sonic to answer.

When Sonic did answer, Tails didn't even say anything. "Tails?"

Sonic propped himself up on his elbow to find the kit fast asleep. "Oh, well, then... Guess you'll never know." He kissed his cheek, a silent goodnight. He lay back on the carpet, closing his eyes.

"Really now?" Sonic's eyes popped open at the low, silky voice of the midnight-colored hedgehog. Sonic blinked at Shadow. The other seemed...well, seemed something at Sonic's answer. Shadow grinned, almost like You Could've Fooled Me. Sonic licked his suddenly dry lips and then smiled, in his clueless carefree style, he yawned.

"Goodnight, Shads."

"'Night, faker." Shadow chuckled, still sobering up. He plopped down on the couch. "I guess I'll wait for the hangovers."

"Don't envy you." Sonic laughed and rolled over onto his side, away from the couch.

"Nor I you." Shadow replied, tilting his head into the back of the couch. He closed his eyes.

And the whole house was out for the night.

**End.**


End file.
